


Maybe (Sylvix Week 2019)

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Week 2019! [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Time Skip, this is just a short drabble and super emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Felix spends the last night he can be with the love of his life before the other is supposed to be wed.





	Maybe (Sylvix Week 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to write anything for today's prompt (tears/arranged marriage) but I got a sudden inspiration for a angsty short drabble on the way home from work <3 Not my best work but I wanted to share it regardless. Enjoy! <3

Here they are, at the end of their world. Tomorrow everything will cease, everything they know to be near and dear to their hearts.  
  
The swordsman thrusts into his lover, the lancer, feeling the consciousness of his mind fading. He's holding on for as long and as tightly as he can, gripping his skin as though his heart will stop if he doesn't. The man below him is in tears, he knows this despite his head being buried in the sheets. He too feels them on his cheeks, falling down quicker than his restraint. He pulls out to quickly reposition him, pounding down into him as he kisses him passionately.  
  
"Sylvain, I'm close," he breathes out into the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you so very much." He heaves out a half cry, half moan when he gazes down into the other's copper eyes, which are red from crying. He feels himself boil over into release into his lover, grasping his face desperately in a kiss. Sylvain buries his face into the swordsman's neck and grunts appreciatively, knees nearly touching at the small of his back above him. The lancer holds back a sob as Felix pounds into him, memorizing the way his aching moans rattle his mind.  
  
They lie there together, chests heaving with tears and exhaustion. It is still early in the evening, the setting sun casting dark shadows throughout Felix's chamber. They will not leave each others side the rest of the night, for it's the last one they'll ever be able to spend in each others arms.  
  
Sylvain is set to be wed at eleven the next morning. His bride is the daughter of a southern nobleman, the only one in her family to bear a Crest. She is beautiful, charming, yet can still go toe to toe with her fiance in a spar. She is everything the Margrave wants for his son. She is perfect, and surely nobody else will ever be this good for him.  
  
But she is not Felix Fraldarius. The man Sylvain loves is right beside him, here and now, their flesh providing warmth better than any cloak or fire ever could.  
  
"I am not ready to leave you," Sylvain says at last, rolling onto his side and into Felix's chest. The scent of his soap can still be sensed on his skin, but it is mixed with the delightful way he smells after they make love.  
  
Felix says nothing. What can he say that he hasn't already said a million times that evening alone? Sylvain knows he wishes they could run away. Felix wants to walk straight up to his lover's father and refuse him himself, his sword in one hand and a ring with the Fraldarius Crest on the other.  
  
Instead, he simply wraps Sylvain up in his arms with deep breathing and his face buried in the other's red hair.  
  
"Curse this damn world we live in. These damn Crests still mean too much to people despite the war being over." Felix scowls. Sylvain sighs against his chests and nods.  
  
"What do I owe my family anyway?"  
  
The words of the lancer wipe the scowl from Felix's face.  
  
"Sylvain..."  
  
Felix sits up and clasps his lovers hands in his own. It was never a question he had asked out loud.  
  
"Do you think you'd regret it?" He asks him softly, moving his red hair behind his ears and running his thumb over his puffy cheeks.  
  
"I would regret nothing if you were by my side, Fe."  
  
"Your title, your land...?"  
  
"None of that matters if I can't be in your arms."  
  
Suddenly, Sylvain is on his feet, throwing clothes on. Felix worriedly watches him. He can only imagine the shouting that he'll be hearing from Sylvain's parents quarters. His lover gives him a deep kiss before making for the door.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to tell her we're not getting married."  
  
Felix stands and crosses to Sylvain, light on his feet. He clings to him, almost begging him not to. They kiss though, and he is gone.  
  
Maybe it'll all be okay. Maybe she won't care. Maybe she has a line of suitors pounding on her door. Maybe the Margrave won't disown his son and take away every resource his remaining son has to live a comfortable life.  
  
Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @setethstiddies, hope you enjoyed this!~


End file.
